1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child seats, and more particularly, to such seats that are retractable and built inside seats of vehicles like automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for children's seats exist today and they are typically fastened to the rear seat of an automobile. None of these designs, however, is built inside the vehicle's seat. Most of these designs utilize the seat belts provided by the automobile manufacturer to secure the child seat to the automobile's main seat.